


Seeing is Believing

by Kemrys



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Anacostia is Silent But There, And Loves Raelle, F/F, Post episode 10, Scylla Cares, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemrys/pseuds/Kemrys
Summary: Scylla didn't expect to see Tally Craven in the park with Anacostia. She didn't expect to see how the mission went wrong through Tally's eyes either.
Relationships: Anacostia Quartermaine & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Tally Craven & Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Seeing is Believing

Scylla expected to meet Anacostia alone in the park, as she had the last couple of times.

The sergeant wasn't alone though. Scylla slowly walked over and froze when she recognized the elder woman beside her.

"Craven?" She tried to not stare at the wrinkles and the white hair too hard.

Tally smiled hesitantly as she nodded. It was clear that she was uncomfortable, so something important must've happened to warrant her presence here. The blue-eyed girl felt fear grip her heart.

"We returned from the mission a couple of days ago, but Alder and Gloria didn't let me out of their sight, so I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier." The clairvoyant witch trailed off.

"What happened? Who's we?" Scylla tensed up. It didn't help that Sergeant Quartermaine was looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

Tally winced. "We didn't get into war college. I mean me and Rae didn't, Abigail's mother pulled some strings to give her a spot there, but she came along when we were deployed anyway."

"What? That doesn't make any sense." The blue-eyed witch stared at her in confusion. "You're incredible at scrying. Raelle's talent with healing is unparalleled. I've heard rumors about you both while I was still at Fort Salem. How could you have not gotten in?"

"We've pissed off the wrong people." The white-haired woman couldn't look her in the eyes.

Scylla decided to get back to the topic at hand. "What happened during the mission Craven?"

"Right." Tally nodded. "It'd be easier to show you rather than explain everything. That's why I came instead of relying on Anacostia to relay information."

"Linking?" Scylla guessed. "Fine, do what you need to do." 

She sat on the bench near the picnic table and Tally joined her. Anacostia chose to stay standing on guard.

The elder woman starting singing at a low pitch and the world faded around them, replaced with another.

She was in a chopper. Moreover, she was Tally Craven, the new Biddy, watching the scene unfold without being able to change anything.

Abigail Bellweather was running towards her with a child in her arms. Raelle was behind her. Scylla chose to focus on that. She might not be able to change anything, but she could watch whatever happened and keep an eye out on her (ex?)girlfriend.

There was a man behind Raelle. She felt terror overwhelm her, not sure if it was hers or Tally's.

"Raelle!" A scream left her mouth.

Her love's heart was pierced by a sword. The blonde looked down at it silently, in confusion before she collapsed.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

Next to her, the Bellweather witch let out a powerful wind strike which caused Raelle's attacker to fly several feet up in the air and land with a loud thud.

Due to Craven's incredibly powerful scrying ability, she could see Rayelle as if she was next to her, like Abigail now was.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you." The Bellweather clutched her sister's hand desperately trying to link with her and save her life.

"Need to let me go." Raelle protested. Scylla wanted to yell at her, but being in Tally's body didn't allow her to do so.

"You need to shut up and let me concentrate." The other witch snapped. For the first time in her life, Scylla was in complete agreement with the Bellweather witch. She just hoped that Abigail could actually do it.

Abigail turned to the bat. "I can't move her!" She yelled.

"You gotta break the link, or I'm gonna take you with me." Raelle's voice was getting weaker and weaker. Scylla simultaneously wanted to close her eyes and curl up and keep watching to know what happened.

"Not gonna happen Collar." 

Scylla felt overwhelming gratitude towards the girl. 

Some sort of metal thing flew by and one of the bats exploded. Scylla (or was it Tally?) swallowed in horror and focused on the two girls a couple of feet away from the chopper.

"General, we need to go, NOW!" Someone yelled behind her. She didn't really care.

Suddenly Abigail collapsed near sister.

"Go, GO!" the General yelled from the seat next to her. That snapped her out of her silent terror.

"NO!" A scream of protest left her mouth, her eyes never leaving Raelle and Abigail. She sobbed seeing the two girls clutching each other's hands as they lay on the ground.

"You always got to be the hero, huh, Bellweather?" The blonde rasped out.

The two fought two keep their eyes open. Tally/Scylla didn't dare close hers.

"I love you shitbird," Abigail muttered.

Raelle gave a weak chuckle.

Suddenly their clasped hands began to glow a light red color.

Confusion as to what's happening overwhelmed Tally as an explosion of black particles exploded in different directions from her unit. Scylla's first thought was _What the hell_ _happened to Raelle?_

"Grab onto something!" The pilot yelled. General Adler held her back to her seat as they hit turbulence due to the explosion.

Tally stared at her two friends on the ground. For a second she saw their clasped hands again, not glowing this time, and then she blinked. They were gone.

"What?" Tally was frozen in fear, but she managed to talk. "What was that?" Every word that came out of her mouth was accompanied by small gasps.

"I have no idea," Adler admitted from behind her. It didn't surprise the Spree operative who was currently watching things unfold from Tally's point of view. As old and supposedly wise General Sarah Adler was, she was only human. And what they just witnessed... Might not have been.

Tally scanned the ground for any signs of life. She didn't find any. That didn't stop her. She kept looking at the barren wasteland that seemed to be filled with the bodies of the Camarilla and a couple of fallen witches, but her unit was nowhere to be found. She kept staring at the ground.

The orange-brown color of it faded into green as Tally unlinked them, and suddenly Scylla was back at the park with the Biddy and Anacostia.

"Why, why did you show me that?" Scylla didn't intend for them to see tears leaving her eyes, but it was too late to prevent that.

Anacostia put a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't as comforting as it was intended to be.

"They're not dead." Tally declared out of the blue. "And we need your help finding them. The Spree's help."

"How? What?" The blue eyes witch fought the sobs that threatened to escape her.

"You saw what I did, Ramshorn." The Biddy stared at her, convinced in her own words. "I was at the ground. The Camarilla soldiers' bodies were barely affected by the blast. That means my unit would not have been either. But they disappeared. Completely. Magically."

Scylla gestured for her to go on when Tally stopped.

"Adler didn't see them after the blast, so she thought they were completely eviscerated. But even if that was the case, there would've been proof of that. Ash, their metals, their scourges. But there was nothing."

"The storm teleported them?" Scylla felt her eyebrow rise and hope begin to bloom in her chest.

Tally nodded. "And we need to find them because Adler declared them dead. I said what I told you, but she thought I was just in denial."

"Of course she did," The blue-eyed witch scoffed in exasperation.

"The Spree wanted you to deliver Rae to them at the wedding. Do you think they'd still be interested in locating and retrieving her?"

Scylla and Anacostia exchanged knowing looks. "Yes, yes they would be."

"Then let's go get your girl Ramshorn," Tally smiled genuinely for the first time since the explosion. "And Abigail."


End file.
